


Grey Skies

by OverTheMoonShine



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059 fluff, M/M, and some angst there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMoonShine/pseuds/OverTheMoonShine
Summary: 9 moments between Jyuudaime's two best friends





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this hidden away in an old hard-disk and decided to post it up. It's been ages since I've read KHR, but my love for this ship won't fade.

1\. Tolerance  
Yamamoto just laughs whenever Gokudera throws yet another insult his way, picks yet another fight because they’re just kids right? And what was it about how boys always made fun of the people they harbored crushes on?

2\. Challenge  
There’s nothing more that Gokudera likes than a challenge—another brainteaser to solve. It just so happens that this time, the puzzle is Yamamoto Takeshi: and the more of the puzzle he thought he was unraveling, the more he was getting tangled up in.

3\. Religion  
Even though Yamamoto doesn’t really know what’s going on, why Gokudera’s kneeling on the floor and muttering prayers at the gigantic turtle that’s barreling towards him, he laughs and joins in anyway, making up half the words.

4\. Job  
It doesn’t matter that Gokudera’s warm arm is around his waist, that Gokudera is telling him everything was okay, that they were now so very far away. All Yamamoto can think of is the blood on his sword and empty, empty eyes.

5\. Sharing  
Gokudera’s the only person who can decipher the G-Script—no one else can read it, not even Jyuudaime. (He did try to teach it to someone. It was just that his Baseball Idiot was too much of a Baseball Idiot to get it, so they stopped and decided to do other, uh, more productive things.)

6\. Gifts  
For her birthday, Yamamoto bought Bianchi a mask. (In her birthday card, he included an incredibly long and meandering message about how she looked absolutely stunning in it and how she should wear it often, especially around Gokudera.)

7\. Harmony  
Yamamoto likes watching Gokudera play the piano. There's this sort of tranquility on his face, and his slim fingers are light on the piano keys. See, Yamamoto’s not the least bit musically gifted in any way, and it awes him to see Gokudera produce such soothing melodies: Gokudera is rude, loud and brash, yet on the piano, he is gentle, sweet, kind. It’s weird—he knows—but it gives him hope. Maybe one day, they’ll stop their charade. 

(Even though Gokudera tells Yamamoto he hates it when Baseball Idiots breathe over his shoulder when he’s practicing, he doesn’t mind too much.)

8\. Solace  
"Neh, Gokudera? Do you remember your mum?"  
"Tch! Yeah. Why wouldn’t I, Baseball Idiot?"  
"Oh. Hahaha… I wish I did too."

9\. Life  
There was once when Takeshi would throw his life away just because of a broken arm and an uncertain future in baseball. It was laughable really, how naive he once was. Because right now, standing in the middle of this empty field, with his once-broken arm feeling much like it has been broken once again, with bodies of enemies strewn around like broken dolls, with his chest hurting contracting so much it feels like there’s a black hole sucking everything in, with Hayato lying sprawled on the ground barely—was he even?—breathing, right now Takeshi knows what it really means to lose something important.


End file.
